


Return

by SithHappens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithHappens/pseuds/SithHappens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>did a drabble prompt game on my tumblr page and was given FOUR different lines to use and the idea of concept of the "rain" scene from The Notebook (which I've never really seen)  Here's what ended up happening.  Actually kinda liked it, but wasn't as well received over on good ole tumblr.</p>
<p>Also, a pretty crappy random title... oh well</p>
    </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> did a drabble prompt game on my tumblr page and was given FOUR different lines to use and the idea of concept of the "rain" scene from The Notebook (which I've never really seen) Here's what ended up happening. Actually kinda liked it, but wasn't as well received over on good ole tumblr.
> 
> Also, a pretty crappy random title... oh well

“Bucky?”  Your voice came out a hoarse, strangled whisper around the lump in your throat.

After months, he was standing there in your living room, middle of the night, face half illuminated by the streetlights outside your windows.  “It’s me.”

“What,” you began, but your brain was scrambled by the sight of him.  Mixture of anger and pain and relief, swimming through your head as you stomped into the living room.  “Where have– Why?”

“ **I can’t stop thinking about you** ,” he breathed out in a low voice.  “Had to see you.”

Strangely enough, it was the sound of his voice that strengthened your resolve as you approached him.  “Months, Bucky!  It’s been fucking _months!_  I didn’t know if you were hurt or dead or just being the biggest goddamn asshole known to mankind!  And now you show up in my fucking living room in the middle of the night?”

“I had to go,” he ground out.  “Me being here put you in danger.”

“What about that promise I made, huh,” you railed, grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt.  It wasn’t like you to get so rough right out of the gate, but you were fighting mad.  It didn’t rile Bucky in the slightest, though.  He seemed more like he expected it, deserved it.  You’re damned right he deserved it.  “You remember that, Barnes?  I said **I will always be there to protect you**.  How am I supposed to keep that promise when you leave me behind?!”

Bucky cringed when you spoke again, because he knew what was coming next.  He knew because that promise you made went hand in hand with his own.  “And what did you promise, Bucky?  What did you fucking say to me?!”

“I said,” his voice was ragged and achy, but you couldn’t hear it over the sound of blood rushing through your ears.  When he paused too long you shook at his chest sharply, though it barely made him sway.  “I said **you’ll never feel alone with me by your side.** “ 

“That’s right.  That’s what you said,” you squawked out bitterly, hoping like hell those traitorous tears stayed put in your eyes even as your anger ran out of steam.  “But it was pretty damn lonely to wake up and find you gone.  For you to not come home that night or the next or the next or the next.  Felt pretty fucking lonely, Bucky.  Though I guess that’s how you avoided breaking your damned promise. By not being by my side.”

“I had to eliminate the threat,” he said firmly, though you started to hear the tatters at the edges.  “I couldn’t have you there.  I didn’t want you to get hurt ‘cause of me.”

“Oh fuck you and your ‘I didn’t wants’,” you spat back, a surge of anger reigniting inside you.  You shoved at his chest, letting go of his shirt, but succeeded only in pushing yourself back a half step.  “Well, what the hell _do_ you want, Bucky?  I sure as shit never know.”

His sudden movement surprised you, and in a spit second you found him crowding against you, his hands gripping your upper arms as he looked down into your face.  Finally, there was fire in his voice when he spoke.  “I may be the biggest, dumbest asshole in the world for walking out that door without saying anything, but this much I do know.  **All I want is you**.  You’re everything I need and nothing I deserve.  And don’t you dare act like you don’t know that, too.”

“Fuck you, Barnes,” you bit, though the tears were flowing now.  You found yourself reaching your arms up around his neck and he let you pull his face toward you with your fingers tangled in his hair.  “You goddamn, son of a bitch, piece of shit, motherfu–”

You cut off your own litany of curses with a bruising kiss.  It lasted too many wild heartbeats, and you were breathless when you said “I swear to god, Bucky.  If you ever do something like this again…”

“Never again, baby. Never,” he shook his head quick and certain, wrapping his arms around you to pull your body up flush against his.  Hot kisses peppered across your jawline.  “Never wanna be away from you again.”


End file.
